1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric heating products, and particularly, to an electronic cigarette for changing flowing direction of an atomized smoke.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of enhancing of anti-smoking advertising and raising of people health awareness, electronic cigarettes are used more and more widely as a cigarette substitute. An existing electronic cigarette includes a cigarette rod and a cigarette holder. The cigarette rod includes a battery, and the cigarette holder includes an atomizer electrically connected with the cigarette rod and a cup for filling cigarette liquid. When inhaling from the cigarette holder, the cigarette liquid flows to the atomizer, and the atomizer starts to heat the cigarette liquid by a control circuit of the cigarette rod, and the atomized smoke is generated and inhaled through a cover of the cigarette holder.
Generally, the atomized smoke is inhaled through a centre of the cover of the cigarette holder, thereby it is easy to inhale the cigarette liquid, and smoker may feel uncomfortable because of inhaling the excess atomized smoke.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.